world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
110813doirRC
11:55 -- galactoidArrival GA began pestering ravishingCalypso RC at 23:55 -- 11:55 GA: hello! 11:55 RC: Hiyaaaaaa <3 11:55 GA: im doir! how is your day? 11:56 RC: TOTES AWESOME <3 11:56 RC: Yours? <3 11:56 GA: that sounds great 11:56 GA: mine was cool too 11:56 GA: so, you know sami? 11:56 RC: TOTALLY! <3 11:56 GA: i was like just talking to her 11:56 GA: do you like fashion? 11:57 GA: 'cause the oracle doesn't... 11:59 RC: omG YES YES YES YES YES <3 12:00 GA: that is so good becauase i have to get some fashion for a friend and i dont know what to go with 12:00 GA: do you think i should go black jacket on white, or black jacket on dark blue? 12:02 RC: depends on skintone, hair style, fashion sense, pants or skirt, etc? <3 12:02 RC: too many variable <3 12:02 GA: hmm, you're right 12:03 GA: i will need a picture of him! do you know kikaté? 12:03 RC: I do!! <3 12:03 RC: OMG <3 12:03 RC: oK <3 12:03 RC: Kikate needs tight black pants <3 12:04 GA: okay! 12:04 RC: a white shirt with his symbol on it <3 12:04 RC: and a Black jacket <3 12:04 RC: with a stand up collar <3 12:04 GA: okay! thank you so much 12:04 RC: and to add a little stuff to his hair <3 12:04 RC: to make it nicer. <3 12:04 GA: that sounds great, i will need to get working on that 12:04 GA: it's like an interspecies fashion exchange 12:05 GA: are you another troll, or a different alien? you can be in on it too regardless 12:05 GA: and i probably should get kate in... 12:05 GA: a great big sburb fashion exchange is in the works 12:06 RC: I am a different alien :) <3 12:06 GA: cool 12:06 GA: are you a twink? or an elf? are elves aliens? 12:08 GA: im a human 12:09 RC: twink :3 <3 12:09 GA: cool 12:12 GA: ugh, i was also just talking to balish, he is the worst 12:12 GA: he doesn't even want to be my friend 12:12 GA: and he was quite rude! 12:13 GA: do you think there's any way i could get some smelly lab-created stink bombs to him? 12:14 GA: like a sburb ups or something 12:17 RC: oh! <3 12:17 RC: Yeah totes <3 12:17 RC: what you have to do <3 12:17 RC: is get some grist so he can get codes <3 12:17 RC: then give him the codes. <3 12:17 GA: i doubt he'd fall for that 12:18 GA: do you think rocket propelled stink missiles could be an alternative? 12:19 GA: my mom has some rocket propelled holy water canisters somewhere 12:21 RC: it might work <3 12:21 RC: you'd have to hit his planet though <3 12:22 RC: which is hard <3 12:22 GA: i bet his planet is dumb 12:22 GA: because... he's dumb. and his dumb rubs off on his planet. 12:23 RC: yeah <3 12:23 RC: it's p dumb <3 12:23 RC: just sayin <3 12:23 GA: what is it? 12:24 GA: i have to be ready, in case i ever siege him 12:25 RC: it's fucking made of paper <3 12:25 RC: lame <3 12:25 RC: lame lame <3 12:26 GA: yeah, sounds lame 12:26 GA: mine is a beach with elves 12:26 GA: im p sure theyre vampires or something though, because there's no way they're not evil 12:27 GA: beach vampires 12:34 GA: anyway, it was cool speaking with you, RC. 12:34 GA: do you have a name i could call you? 12:34 GA: or must i stick to pesterchum's abbreviations 12:38 RC: OH <3 12:38 RC: I let everyone call me SCARLET <3 12:38 RC: cause it's so cool <3 12:38 GA: cool 12:38 GA: well, see ya around, scarlet! 12:39 -- galactoidArrival GA ceased pestering ravishingCalypso RC at 00:39 --